Not So Sexy
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: Sokka's gotten hold of some catus juice again... With some music from LMFAO and empty house what will happen? Read to find out.


**This is my second ATLA fanfic. And yeah, another song fic... **

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or I'm Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO.**

**Anyway, please enjoy, I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Avatar's mansion<br>Ba Sing Se  
>Five o' candle<br>**

The house was empty. Suki was with Toph at the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko had returned to the Fire Nation to continue his duties and Aang and Katara had gone on one of their 'dates' again. The warrior still couldn't get used to the fact that his best friend was dating his baby sister. What has this world come to?

Moving on, Sokka had the house to himself for an hour or so. Want to know what that means? Yes, my friends, it's time to get a little crazy! The teen walked over to the beer cabinet and grabbed a bottle of good old cactice juice.

Within minutes, he had finished the entire bottle. He grabbed a record off of a shelf, loading it into the record player, making sure that the volume was on max. A catchy beat blasted through the speakers. Sokka stripped before jumping onto an oak table.

He began to sing.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
>It's Redfoo with the big afro<br>And like Bruce Lee I got the claw, yo_

Girl look at that body

_[x3] __  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body __[x3] __  
>I work out<em>

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it __[x2]_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service_

_Girl look at that body __[x3] __  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body __[x3] __  
>I work out<em>

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it __[x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

At that moment, Aang and Katara walked through the door. His date with Katara had ended and the duo had come to rest before tomorrow's meeting. The moment the young couple year old saw Sokka he understood what was going on.

"Katara!" he called over the volume's music, "Get back on Appa, we're staying with Iroh tonight!"

"That's a good idea!" she answered. And with that, the young couple left. Sokka continued singing, completely oblivious to what just happened.

_Check it out __[x2] __  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah <em>_[x4] __  
>Do the wiggle man <em>_[x2] __  
>Yeah I'm sexy and I know it<em>

_Girl look at that body [x3]  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body [x3]  
>I work out<em>

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it! _

Sokka passed out from all the alcohol. Toph and Suki walked in. "Woah, what happened here?" Suki asked, looking around. The living room was a chaotic mess. There were bottles of cactice juice on the floor. There were many items of clothing carelessly tossed around. In the middle of all of this, Sokka lay, sprawled on the coffee table. He wore only his boxers, much to Suki's relief.

Toph began laughing. Aang had given her sight right after the war had ended. The look on Suki's face was priceless.

"Sokka must have had a lot of fun," Toph said, between laughs.

"Let's just get him to bed," Suki said as she picked up her boyfriend. Sokka muttered something in his sleep as Toph and Suki took him to his room. Only six words were audiable.

"I'm sexy and I know it," he muttered. Toph burst out laughing at his statement. Suki chuckled.

"That's some boyfriend you got there."

Needless to say, Sokka's never going to hear the end of this when he wakes up.

"Where do you think Aang and Katara are?"

"As far away as they can get from this place." Yep, Sokka better wake up prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>I was listening to this song so that's where the idea came from. Review please!<strong>

**-Sammie ;)**


End file.
